A page in time
by Amanda Opalis
Summary: This is a one shot of a possible entry in Germany's journal/diary.. fluffly made.


Italy was causally walking through Germany's house. Said country wasn't home, and with the absence of his friend, he wandered here and there, until he stumbled upon his "journal." Curious to see what the German nation would write about, he turned to no particular page, and began to read.

* * *

Dear diary.I was at my brother's house today, to discuss some politics. Recently Austria and I became one of the two countries that are not suffering from unemployment. In fact, Austria is effectively enjoying full employment.

"Hungary left me a Linzer torta when she came to visit. Would you like some, Germany?" Austria offered.

**The Linzer Torte (or Linzertorte) is an** **Austrian torte with a lattice design on top of the pastry. It is named after the city of Linz, Austria.**

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood." I waved away the sugary confection.

"Suit yourself." He said, cutting an ample slice for himself, before setting it down on the small table. I noted it's fancy designs, and the way that Austria had adorned his house for tourists. **Then I came here at the right time.** I thought to myself.

"I came here to discuss our good fortune. As you may have noticed, Spain and various other countries are facing mass unemployment." I said.

He only nodded, still chewing his food, gesturing with his fork for me to speak. There was no change in his expression.

"Don't you think we should help out our fellow countries? You of out of all the countries have plenty of money." I was referring to his GNP, he is considerably, one of the 12 richest countries in Europe in that respect.

He put down his fork, and raised an eyebrow, almost indignant. "You think because I'm partially dependent on your economy, you can just ask for anything? Why don't you help them with your exports and cheap labor? I have my own problems to deal with!"  
Austria rose, picking up the plate, and left the room, entering the kitchen. I followed quickly; It's very easy to lose him in the vast house.

"I'll hear you out. Go ahead." Austria's back was turned to me, and I saw him his shoulders heave upward as he took a breath. for a moment I thought he wouldn't respond. But that all was the time he needed to turn, and face me.

"Do you remember the loan you asked for? in June? 21 billion, as I remember. " He paused, to let that information sink in. I'd hardly realized before. He listed the other countries whose banks needed money. And again I was reminded of the European crisis. By the time Austria was halfway through his lecture, I had made myself comfortable in a chair, since I had rare opportunities to interject, if any.

"And now.. 22 billion euros all to indebted to Hungary." Austria finished.  
I saw that the torte had the same fate, As there was no more than a few crumbs left. He pulled a handkerchief and dabbed at the corners of his mouth, wiping any uneaten bits off of his face. Austria discarded the plate half- halfheartedly and sat down in front of his piano. but he didn't play any music. his fingers idled on a few notes, and they faded with a melancholy noise.

I approached him. I was going to get his attention,but then I had a better idea. Sitting down beside him, I played - A_ flat _A _flat _A , B, E, low F#.-

He cast a glance in my direction, then leaning slightly forward he curved his fingers; like he was holding a bubble in each hand. Then, he played the same notes, but lower on the scale. A smile appeared on his face. The song was not played as a duet, but he decided to let me play the right hand tune. - B , A _flat,_ E, f# A, E _flat_, E, F# E, A _flat_, A _flat- _And so on and so forth. We might not have agreed on too many things that day..

* * *

" Mr. Austria must have been really upset.. Ve~..."  
Italy placed the book back in it's hiding place, to make it seem like it was never disturbed. It was perfect timing too, as Germany opened the front door, unaware of his visitor. Italy made sure to greet him and talk excessively so it would never come to mind that he'd probably opened or eaten things that he wasn't allowed to. Germany was happy for company of his friend, though his strained smiling muscles never did come into play. Germany sensed that he would have to check the location of his journal after Italy went home, and find a new, less conspicuous place for it.

* * *

well? reviews are nice things.


End file.
